Joanna files charges
After Molly's callous killing of Kylie, Joanna presses charges against the evil woman! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Kylie Kalters was murdered in cold blood by the evil Molly. Molly was howling with laughter at the death of Kylie Kalters. She couldn't stop laughing because what she did was so funny. The entire company watched in disgust as Molly was howling with laughter. "ADMIT IT!" she howled, "WASN'T WHAT I DID ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS?!" "You are a sick, evil bitch," hissed Anne Hamilton, "you care nothing for anyone but what you want!!" "Of course," Molly raged, "I hated Kylie, she had to die! She is in hell now!" Joanna slammed Molly against the wall, "I am filing charges of first degree murder against you!" she rasped. "Blah!" Molly chortled, "I had fun killing her! FUN!" Just then, Audrey Monroe came in, her eyes full of rage against Molly. The mocking Molly grinned evilly at her. "Is it true that you murdered my granddaughter in cold blood?" she said with a voice as harsh as the Arctic wind. "So if it is?" Molly clucked, "I'd do it again and again, if it got me what I wanted!" "You give new meaning to the phrase disgusting!" Joanna said angrily. "Joanna is right," Audrey said, her eyes cold with rage, "and you can be assured, I have the proper paperwork done so that I sue you for every cent you have. You've killed my granddaughter, and I will NOT ever forgive you for it!" "Oh don't be stupid," Molly laughed, "not only will you forgive me, you'll treat me as I am the toast of the town!" "Don't be so damned disgusting!" Audrey said angrily, "You are a piece of dirt and you think I am going to forgive you? You are sadly mistaken!" "Well, then, I will just have to have some fun and blackmail you," Molly cackled, "and I think you are a victim of spousal abuse back in the day?" "That has nothing to do with what you did to my granddaughter!" Audrey snapped. "Oh, I believe it has EVERYTHING to do with it," Molly laughed with glee, "and I am going to use that to my full advantage!" "You will do NO such thing!" Sheila Watkins screamed at the top of her voice to her highly hated archenemy, "Wainwright, you will pay dearly for what you did!" "HA!" Molly crowed, obviously proud of what she did, "Who will do that? You, you sneaking witch!" "Damn right," Sheila spat, "I will NOT allow you to blackmail the Monroes because YOU murdered their family member!" "And why not?!" Molly crowed. "Because you are absolutely evil!" Sheila raged. "I AM NOT EVIL!" Molly screamed, "I AM AN HONORS GRADUATE OF HARPER ACADEMY! I AM THE WOMAN OF THE YEAR! I AM THE GREATEST WOMAN OF THE WORLD! EVERYONE LOVES MOLLY WAINWRIGHT!" "They DO NOT!" Audrey exploded at her, "NOBODY IN THIS TOWN LOVES YOU!" Audrey broke down sobbing in fury, Sheila went to her and comforted her. "She will NOT get away with this, Audrey," she said softly, "I will make sure of that! And she will NOT blackmail you!" "Thank you, Sheila, dear," she said, "I have to go to the funeral home, and arrange for Kylie's funeral." Audrey went and did that. The funeral was simple. Most everyone in Harpers Falls attended. Even Susannah Lucas came from Somerset, via the Martin Jet, to help Anyssa through this. "I'm sorry to hear about Kylie," she said to her best friend before the funeral, "I met her when I was here at Christmas, and she seemed like a decent sort." "She was," Anyssa said, "I feel even worse for her parents and her grandmother, Audrey." Susannah went to Audrey Monroe, "I am sorry to have heard about your granddaughter, Mrs. Monroe," she said, "Kylie was a wonderful person, and although I met her once, I think she was a nice person." Audrey nodded, "Yes, she was," she said, "thank you my dear." Susannah went and sat down next to Anyssa and her aunt Vel. Andrew came to town from Boston. He had been told by his friend, Gary, a co-boarder at the Man's club, and was there. Gary came with Andrew for moral support. Nancy came from Philadelphia after Audrey called her. She came up with her grandmother, Teresa. Understandably, Nancy was broken hearted. The funeral was done with taste and decorum. Later on, Kylie Kalters was laid to rest in the city cemetery. Meanwhile, Molly was cackling in the background, at the back of the cemetery. She busted out of the Super Max cell, to cackle over what she did. Oh, what wonderful fun I have! she gloated, With Kylie dead, Harold will be all mine again! Hooray for wonderful Molly Wainwright! Harold had a rude surprise for her. When Molly tried to wheedle her way back into his life, he turned her down COLDLY! "NO!" he yelled, "I will NOT even consider going back with you! You murdered my wife and I will NEVER forgive you for it! NEVER!" Harold stormed off, and fell to the ground sobbing. Jonathan Anderson helped him get up, and he, Dylan, Alex, and the others in their circle were there to support him. He needed their support and he received it with joy. Molly was grabbed by Joanna and she was flung back into the Super Max cell. "You will pay for what you did!" she said archly. Molly cackled, not caring. What will happen next? *With Kylie gone, what will Harold do now? *Molly's cackling will end soon, when she is called on this evil. *Andrew is happiest in Boston, and Nancy is happy back in her hometown of Philadelphia, will they remain friends? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes